Stargate Atlantis: Knife's Edge
by the morrighan
Summary: The second half of my version of a season six. This is the eighth story.
1. Chapter 1

Stargate Atlantis: Knife's Edge

"John? John?"

John Sheppard sat up abruptly, heart hammering in his chest. He stared round the dark room, at first not recognizing it, but then he saw the familiar furnishings and felt the comfortable bed under him. More importantly he looked over to see Moira O'Meara sitting next to him in the bed, touching his bare arm and staring at him with concern.

John relaxed, breathing easier. The vestiges of the nightmare were fading and he couldn't recall them now. "Moira."

Moira caressed his arm, scooting closer. She gently kissed his lips. "John, you didn't hear the alarm. Are you all right?"

"I…yeah, I guess." He ran a hand through his disordered hair. He glanced at the clock. The early hour flashed at him as the muted alarm beeped and beeped. He reached over and slapped at the button, silencing it. He leaned back and turned to Moira who was watching him. She appeared sleepy. Her brown hair was a billowing cloud of softness that fell around her. She had on an oversized lilac t-shirt. "You okay?"

She smiled at him, still caressing his bare arm. In the faint light he appeared mysterious, a handsome, lean figure with a strong profile until he had turned to her. "Yes, John. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yes. I can't remember it now, though. Crap." He sighed and reclined, folding his arms under the pillow and stretched out like a lazy cat.

Moira reclined and snuggled close to him. She ran her fingers along his chest, gently tugging at the dark and silver chest hairs, at the silver chain that held his dog tags. "Shouldn't you be going now, John? Not that I'm kicking you out of bed or anything."

"You better not be, baby," he said with a scowl, but he smiled and relaxed as she ran soft kisses up his throat. "I know. This bed is just so damn comfy."

Moira slid on top of him, running her fingers through his hair. "Only the bed?"

He chuckled, sliding his arms out from under the pillow to wrap around her. "Well…maybe the pillows too. OW!" he complained as she hit his arm. "Okay, okay, maybe, just maybe the blanket as well." He laughed at her frown.

"Hilarious, John. Hey!" She squirmed as he lightly smacked her rear then began to tug up the t-shirt. "John? Is there time for—"

"There's always time for, baby, don't you worry." He kissed her, abruptly rolled them so she was underneath him.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

Rodney McKay was talking and eating at the same time, waving his fork around like it was a baton. "And the sheer size of it is astounding, Carson! I was up almost all night trying to understand the thing and the mechanics of it! If I figure out a way to open it and link it to our own ZPMs we could keep this city running indefinitely!"

"That would be nice." Carson Beckett was trying to eat his own breakfast but Rodney's enthusiasm was both complicated and messy. He pulled back his own tray of food from the excitable physicist.

"Nice? Nice? It would be more than nice! Our number one problem has always been power! We never have enough ZPMs and we can only operate the Shield at half-power! We can't even dial Earth and let's face it she won't fly again, well, not any time soon! We have to reserve power for the Chair and the Drones plus maintain the primary systems all the while keeping this city afloat and stable and it's a big place, Carson, with the—"

"Our number one problem is making sure you don't devour all of our food," John quipped as he joined his two friends. Carson laughed in agreement.

Rodney scowled. "Oh ha ha. Morning to you too, John. Wow…you're going to eat all of that? Does that mean…oh don't tell me!"

"Yeah, it does, and yes, I am." John smiled and began to eat his breakfast, glancing at Carson. "What's the word, doc?"

"The word? On what? How are you feeling, John?"

"Fine. Sore and tired but fine. No wait…that's from something else."

"Oh please! Save the macho boasting for someone who would be impressed," Rodney snapped.

"I have and you are," John retorted.

Carson shook his head. "What's this about?"

"Him. His new girlfriend," Rodney explained, pointing his empty fork at John. "Don't ask."

"I won't. No headaches?"

"Nope."

"No nosebleeds?"

"Nope. Rodney, I need you turn that thing, that Penning trap into a weapon of some kind," John stated round a mouthful.

"I don't know if that's possible, John. It's a very complicated device which—"

"Don't care. Make it a weapon."

"Colonel Sheppard to the control room. Colonel Sheppard to the control room." Chuck Campbell's voice was calm as it blared over the PA.

John sighed and stood, eying the food still remaining on his tray. He downed his coffee and snatched a piece of bacon off the plate. "Why is it always when I am eating?"

"I thought that was my line," Rodney quipped, moving to his feet as well.

"That's because you are always, always eating." John smiled as Rodney scowled. The two men quickly made their way to the control room.

Richard Woolsey was standing at the console, frowning. "Relay it to a firewalled computer and establish the protocols," he instructed. "Keep the long-range scans running and track that ship."

"What ship?" John asked, as Rodney stepped to a console and eyed the screen.

"Wraith."

"What? Great. Where?"

"Not in orbit but they are close. Transmitting message, visual." Rodney moved to another screen as Chuck activated the computer.

The men turned to view the screen. Static filled it until with a snap the image of a Wraith bloomed upon it.

"John Sheppard," Todd crooned. His voice was a melodious crackle that sent a shiver up John's spine.

John scowled, folding his arms across his chest. He glanced at Rodney. The physicist had gone very still, staring at the creature that had murdered Jennifer Keller, his almost fiancée. John looked back at the screen. "Whaddya want?" he snapped.

Todd smiled. It was a creepy smile, full of teeth in a pale, elongated face. "We wish to pursue our alliance. We have something for you."

"Oh really? Wow…it's not even my birthday. What is it?"

"We have one."

"One what?" John asked, but he already knew. He felt himself tensing. He glanced at Richard. The Atlantis leader had realized as well and was staring at the screen intently.

"Huh?" Rodney asked, jolted out of his anger and grief.

"One of the aliens," Todd resumed, tilting his head in an almost coquettish motion. "Alive. We have encountered several difficulties with it. We cannot access its neural transmitter. We need you and your best biologist to help us examine it."

"I see. I can prep a team to-"

"No. My queen has expressly requested that only you, John Sheppard, and a qualified scientist will be allowed onto our Hive and have access to our prisoner."

"That is unacceptable," Richard intervened. "We can send a full science team to a secure location in the—"

"That is unacceptable," Todd argued. His gaze seemed glued to the military commander. "I am transmitting the coordinates. You will fly a ship there. We will be in orbit above the planet."

"And if we refuse?" Richard asked.

Todd finally met the Atlantis leader's gaze. "Then we will advance to Atlantis and deliver the prisoner to you personally, with interest." He smiled.

Before Richard could reply John said, "We'll be there. If this is a ruse or if you try anything or try to detain us you will be shot down."

"I said for you to come only with a—"

"Yeah, I got that…but I am going to bring some friends with me to visit the planet. I hear it's lovely this time of year. See ya." John gestured and Chuck ended the transmission.

"It's got to be a trap," Rodney said quietly.

"I don't think so," Richard mused. He looked at John. "I'm sure they will try something, but we can't pass up a chance at an alliance or a shot at one of those aliens at close quarters."

"Especially when those quarters aren't anywhere near Atlantis," John agreed. "I want two teams in Jumpers to follow and stay cloaked on that planet but in radio contact. I'll grab Simmons and we'll just see what's what."


	2. Chapter 2

Stargate Atlantis: Knife's Edge2

"I do not like the idea of an alliance. It has never gone well for us. The Wraith always, always have a hidden agenda." Teyla Emmagan sat back, calm but stern. She eyed the group sitting round the table in the conference room. Finally she met John's assessing gaze. The weight of her words fell on him as did her glare that seemed to have nothing to do with the discussion. John almost squirmed in his seat.

"All of that is true, but we really have no choice," Richard replied. "Unfortunately neither the Coalition nor the Genii have any interest in combining forces with us."

"And they don't have the firepower. The Wraith do," John added grimly. He folded his hands on the table. The decision had been made. It was a done deal, and John saw this meeting as just a waste of time, but he kept his opinion to himself.

"Maybe we can get the new guys to fight the Wraith for us," Ronon Dex suggested. He understood little of this politicking. Either you were with Atlantis or you weren't.

"That would be good, but they would still be after us," John noted.

"Because of that thing we found?" Ronon asked.

"Maybe. More likely because we are the only real threat to them out here, apart from the Wraith," John reasoned. "They'll be gunning for us once they realize that."

"Perhaps you can use that object in negotiations with them…you have already considered that," Teyla realized, but her glare did not soften and John tried to ignore the Athosian's anger as much as it baffled him.

"Doctor McKay, have you made any progress on that device?" Richard asked.

All eyes swung to the physicist. "No. I mean yes. I mean maybe." Rodney sighed. "It's very powerful and is generating its own energy field, at very low levels so we are not in danger and it can't be tracked by any long-range scanners…I think. If we can somehow harness that power and plug it into the city it would end our reliance on ZPMs."

"We need it to be a weapon," John objected, "not a power outlet."

"And I told you it doesn't work like that! We simply don't have the resources to make it a weapon, and quite frankly I don't think it is weapon!"

"Then what is it?" Ronon asked.

Rodney shrugged. "I don't know. Yet! I don't know yet but I will. I think it could be utilized in a way for mass propulsion, at least that's what they might be using it for. That could explain the power of their weapons and the super laser."

"And that other device? The one that imploded?" Richard asked.

"Radek and I are extrapolating backwards to rig a transmission that would interfere with theirs, should they ever get in range. We can jam their frequencies and transmit it over our own scanners but it will only work until they find a way round it. It will give us some breathing room, at least," Rodney explained.

"We need all the breathing room you can get us," John agreed. "Even with that additional ZPM and the two Chairs we still can't hold off more than one of those ships without the Daedalus. And even then…" He left the dire predictions unsaid.

"You are still going to pursue this alliance with the Wraith?" Teyla asked, bringing the meeting back to its main point and breaking the heavy, dour silence John's words had created.

"Yes," John said. "They need us as much as we need them right now, and yes, I know all about their duplicity. I'm not saying we trust them, not at all. We just have to use them to fight these new guys before they wipe all of us out."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Richard said. "I just wish there was a way to communicate with this new species. Perhaps we could avoid more violence that way."

"I don't think these guys really want to talk," John said.

"We haven't made much progress there anyway," Rodney said with a sigh. "Even if we are able to establish that they have a language it will be unlike any we have ever encountered."

"I have Simmons and his team working up a profile, just in case. Whatever you can learn about this new species will be vital, John. I don't have to tell you that," Richard said.

"You just did." Smiles went round, diffusing the tension in the room. "Don't worry. We'll take notes," John joked.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Wait up!" John touched Teyla's arm, halting her as the room emptied and the group descended the stairs. "Teyla? Look, I know the idea of allying with the Wraith again is anathema to you. It's anathema to me, to everyone but we really have no choice in the matter. Not against the fuglies. You saw that ship. You have seen what they can do."

"I know, colonel. It is a necessary evil. As long as we keep our eyes open…" She began to head down a hallway after an elegant shrug of one shoulder.

"Wait up!" John inwardly swore and walked beside her. "Then what is it? Why are you mad at me? Look, I would take you on the mission but Todd was very specific, and I would rather have you here guarding the city than in one of the Jumpers."

"I agree with you, colonel."

"Then what is it? Teyla!" he snapped, halting her again. He had to organize a quick meeting with the military teams and didn't have time to figure out the mind of a woman, of any woman, even his friend but her anger unsettled him.

She turned to him, her gaze cool. "Ann."

"Huh? Oh. Huh?" John considered, softly swore. "Oh. Well, that's my personal business now isn't it?" It irked him that word of the breakup was already circulating.

"You are my friend, John. So is Ann. I do not understand why you have decided to break up with her. Nor does she. I know that is it not my business but the happiness of my friends is a great concern to me. Perhaps if you two were to discuss matters you could clear up whatever has happened to cause this rupture in your relationship."

John frowned. "You're right. It is none of your business, Teyla. And for the record, I am happy. I am happy now. I wasn't before but I am now."

"Are you? If you were not happy with her why did you pursue a relationship with—"

"I made a mistake, all right? I was stupid! It happens. We didn't work out, okay? I don't have to explain my personal life to you or to anyone!"

"Just to Ann," Teyla reprimanded.

John glared at her and stalked down the hallway, silent.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"Don't you think it's odd?"

Ronon stiffened and tried to ignore the question as he sat on the bed, meticulously cleaning his long broadsword. He lovingly ran a cloth over it, then a stone honing the blade's edge to make it even deadlier. Although he normally relied on his big guns and other more expedient weaponry it never hurt to have some good old-fashioned back-up.

"Ronon! Are you listening to me?" Amelia Banks-Dex sighed and stood in front of her husband, hands on her hips. "I can't understand why Sheppard did that. Why would he break up with a woman that was perfect for him?"

"I guess she wasn't," he finally commented.

"And why would you say that?"

"Sheppard's private life is his own. I don't pry. And neither should you." He met her gaze.

Amelia frowned. "I'm not! Ann is my friend. Sheppard is yours! It just doesn't make any sense!" She sat next to him. "I hate seeing her miserable and what's worse is she doesn't know why he did it. I suppose you want to go on this mission?"

Ronon wasn't surprised at the sudden change in topics. "Yes, but I will remain here. Flying around in a Jumper is a waste of time. But if he needs back-up I will be the first through the 'Gate."

"Of course you would." She touched his arm, sensing his odd relief at not going, which in itself was unusual. She didn't say a word and just rested her head on his shoulder, watching him clean his weapon with silent, sure strokes.

Sometime silence was more understanding than any words.


	3. Chapter 3

Stargate Atlantis: Knife's Edge3

John was standing in the conference room, a serious look on his handsome face as he eyed the crowd facing him. "Two teams," he ordered without preamble. "Reynolds takes one Jumper with Gamma. Muniz takes one Jumper with Beta. Delta stays here under Teldy to guard the city. Simmons and I will go to the rendezvous site and return within one hour. If at any time the city's safety is compromised you will raise the Shield and lock down the 'Gate." He glanced at Richard who nodded in agreement. "If we don't emerge from the Hive in one hour both teams are to return to Atlantis ASAP and lock it down. Understood?" There were nods all round.

"I don't have to stress the importance of this mission," Richard said, taking over as John stepped back from the table. "First and foremost is the protection of Atlantis. But I don't want any of our people left behind either." He glanced at John who was beginning to scowl at the sudden reversal of his orders. "Use your best judgment if you haven't heard from Colonel Sheppard in one hour, but don't compromise Atlantis. Dismissed."

John nodded and the room emptied. He stepped to Richard and shook his head. "That's not what I ordered."

"No, it's not, colonel. I won't have you being abandoned out there unless there is no other option. Quite simply we can't afford to lose you, or Doctor Simmons."

John opened his mouth to protest, but closed it. He nodded in reluctant agreement and silently headed to get his gear.

"Are you sure you don't want me on this with you?" Rodney asked, intercepting his friend. The two men walked down the hallway.

"Positive, Rodney. I need you hear working on that thing. Besides, biology isn't your area."

"No, but you can't stand Simmons, right? And I do know about the Wraith and their ships."

"But not the fuglies. No, Rodney, you are needed here."

"I could go in one of the other ships, then, and monitor your—"

"No, Rodney." John turned to his friend as the two men halted. "You need to sit this one out and keep Atlantis safe, all right? Besides, I can't have you killing Todd when we are supposed to be allies now. Sort of."

"Oh. There is that."

"Yes, there is that. Thanks, Rodney."

Rodney shrugged and watched the military commander stride down the hallway.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"John? John?"

John turned at the voice, zipping up his TAC vest and grabbing a P90. He stood in the armory. He scowled as Ann approached. "What?" He wanted a quick word with Moira before he left, but now there wouldn't be time. He knew that Moira would understand but it still annoyed him and he faced his former girlfriend with ire.

She reached him, blue eyes roving over him. He looked battered but otherwise unharmed. "Are you all right? I mean, after what you just went through now you are going on another mission?"

"Yeah, well, that's life in the Pegasus galaxy."

"I…I was worried about you. I tried to, to check on you. I don't think you should be alone, sleeping alone, I mean," she stammered, suddenly nervous. He hadn't been in his room last night, and Ann could only wonder where he had been. She didn't want to know and she did want to know at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'm not."

She stared, startled by his curt acknowledgement but she replied calmly, "I see. John, don't do this. Don't throw away what we have just for some, some fling. We can work this out, once you get back from this mission."

"Seriously? You wanna have this conversation now? I can't do this now, or ever." He stepped past her, uncomfortable. He hated this kind of relationship crap.

"John! Talk to me, damn it! John!" She grabbed his arm.

He turned to her, yanking free, hating her in that moment. "I have."

"You haven't! You haven't explained anything to me! John, we can work through whatever this is. We just need time and—"

"I don't have time for this, all right!"

"Then make time! John, John, we—"

"Don't you get it, Ann? There is no we anymore. I'm sorry, but we're done now."

"I don't believe it. I think you are running from—"

"I am running, Ann, not from but to. To. Follow my orders and Woolsey's while I am gone!" He stomped out of the armory, leaving Ann to stare after him, bewildered.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

John sat in the Jumper, hands on the controls. "Dial it up!" Hearing a noise behind him he snarled, "About time, Simmons! I haven't got all day, damn it! Get seated 'cause we are on our way and just remember that I call the shots on this! You will follow my orders to the letter! We are on a timetable and I won't have it disrupted by your goddamm ego! You will follow my lead in this and do what I say!"

"As always, colonel."

John whirled in the seat at the female voice. He stared as Moira set down her pack, leaning to give him a lovely view of her rear encased in the khaki pants. She shut the door and moved to take the seat next to him, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. "Moy?"

She met his gaze. "Well? Aren't we on some sort of timetable, colonel?"

"What the hell are you…oh no. Hell no! Get out!" He made to rise but Moira touched his arm, halting him.

"No, John. I am the most qualified for this and you damn well know it! No one has studied the Homo erectus as much as I have plus I have a working understanding of the Wraith and their particular biology so put aside any personal considerations and just fly the damn ship!"

John blinked. He had to smile, but he shook his head. "No, Moira. I won't have you along on this, despite your expertise. I won't—"

"You need my expertise, colonel, and you damn well know it! So put away your Alpha male ego and get this thing airborne!"

John's smile broadened. Her anger was making his lower body react but he shook his head again. "Damn it, Moira, no! I won't put you in harm's way again! Now get that pert little ass outta my ship and give me Simmons!"

She ignored him, pretending to examine the controls. "Are we going to get going, John, or argue all day?"

"Well…arguing does lead us to get going, actually…" He smiled, raising his brow as his gaze perused her body. He licked his lips, already relenting despite his misgivings. "How did you convince Simmons to go in his place?"

"Oh, that was easy, really. I merely pointed out that I was much more expendable than he was, should something unfortunate happen. Of course he agreed." She smiled at him.

"That son of a—" John snarled, about to move to his feet when she caught his arm, stilling him again.

"It doesn't matter, John. What does matter is that I am going with you. I am your go-to on this, right? That's what you always say."

"You're my go-to on a lotta things, yeah…" He smiled for a moment. "I don't like this, Moy, not one bit."

"Get over it, sweetie. Now fly the damn ship so we can get this over with."

John frowned, but found he was glad that she was going with him, despite the danger. He vowed to himself that nothing would happen to her, unlike the last mission. "I still don't like it," he groused, but settled in his seat, resigned. "So…doctor, what color are we wearing today? What color do you wear on missions anyway? Camo?"

She tried not to laugh. "John!"

He sighed and powered the Jumper. "Heading out, Atlantis. Reynolds, Muniz, on my mark. After me and follow orders. Sheppard out." He glanced at Moira as the ship gently glided off the floor and down through the opening in the floor. "Happy now, O'Meara?"

"Yes, Sheppard, can't you tell?"

"No. When you are happy you are usually moaning my name."

"Hilarious, John. Focus."

"I am, baby, believe me. I hope I don't regret this," he muttered, and guided the Jumper through the shimmering Stargate.


	4. Chapter 4

Stargate Atlantis: Knife's Edge4

The Wraith Hive ship loomed in space, orbiting the small planet like a hawk circling its prey. A few Wraith Darts zoomed about, like bees around a hive, but none fired as John guided the Jumper towards the larger vehicle. Below him on the planet two more Jumpers waited, cloaked and invisible to the Hive.

John carefully followed a trajectory around the Hive and towards its waiting hangar bay. He tried to ignore the comparison of a mouth about to swallow his ship whole. The Darts zipped near them as if herding them towards their destination. He glanced at Moira. She was staring at the Hive. "Moira, follow my lead, okay? We don't want to reveal anything we know that they don't know. Moira?"

She met his gaze, brown eyes wide. "Okay, John."

He smiled to reassure her. "It will be all right, Moira. We go in, gather as much intel as we can and then get out. That's the plan. And I guess we get to meet this new queen of theirs too."

"And see Todd again," she reminded grimly.

John nodded. He resumed his attention on the viewport and guided the ship into the hangar bay. It was massive, full of Darts, level by level. "There's nowhere to park," he complained, but finally guided the ship to land in an empty area. He sat a moment, licked his lips and got out of his seat. "Let's go, Moira. Stay close to me and try not to stare."

"Stare at the Wraith?" she asked, grabbing her kit and following him. "I'm not some gawking tourist, John! I am a fully qualified biologist and paleontologist who has dealt with this species before and I will not stare at the Wraith like an idiot!" she flared.

He paused at the door and looked over his shoulder at her. He smiled. "Not the Wraith, baby. Don't stare at my ass."

A phalanx of Drone soldiers awaited them when John opened the door. His hand slid instantly to his gun and he had to halt the immediate reaction. He led Moira out of the ship and shut the hatch. He looked round and scowled as the Drones parted to reveal Todd. "Here we go," he muttered quietly to Moira who was staring, despite her assurances.

"John Sheppard." Todd's voice was melodious as his gaze raked over the military commander. He threw a cursory glance at Moira then returned his attention to John. "My queen is eager to meet with you to discuss the terms of this alliance."

"First we wanna see the alien. Then we can talk. That's why we're here."

"Of course. This way." Todd led them into the bowels of the ship. The phalanx of guards followed them, grim and silent and heavily armed. "We still haven't identified the species and we cannot communicate with them."

John was silent. He glanced at Moira. She was silent as well, staring round, carrying her kit. He looked back at Todd who had stopped to gauge his reaction. John stopped. His expression was neutral. He could feel Moira behind him.

Todd smiled. "She said you would be like this."

"Like what?" John asked.

"You will tell us all that you know about this species, John Sheppard, and all that you learn about the one we hold prisoner."

"As long as you do. Now where is this guy, or was that just a ploy to get us onto your ship?" John asked, losing patience. His fingers slid across his gun and he could feel the guards tensing behind him.

"John Sheppard," Todd said with warmth and humor. "She said you would be suspicious. This way."

"This queen seems to know an awful lot about me," John said as they resumed walking through the ship. The odd bluish lights cast elongated shadows onto the walls and floor.

Todd chuckled. It was a more disturbing sound than if he had laughed outright.

John swallowed and glanced at Moira. She was clutching her kit tightly and walking right behind him, nearly crashing into him but he didn't mind. He wanted her close in case something went wrong and he would have to act quickly.

They were passing rows of cells now, and John felt an uncomfortable familiarity as he had been held in a Wraith cell on numerous occasions. Most of these were empty. Worse were the cocoons they were passing now. Some held humans in various states of decay and slumber. Moira's sharp intake of breath made him sidestep so she was next to him. He touched her arm, making sure she didn't stop moving.

"John…" she whispered, staring.

"I know," he said quietly, taking hold of her arm to keep her feet moving in tandem with his. Some of the victims were emaciated and to their horror a few were weakly moving in the threads that bound them. He longed to grab his gun and free them, to kill every Wraith on board but he forced aside the emotions and concentrated on the mission at hand.

"There."

John looked back to see they had entered an uneven room. There was a cell on one side. Inside the cell there was a body. John and Moira neared the cell as the guards held back as if they were suddenly unnecessary. Moira moved forward but John pulled her back to him. "You said it was alive!" he said, glancing at Todd.

"It was. Once."

The body was sprawled on the floor. It had been stripped of its armor, revealing a hirsute build clothed in tattered garments. There was blood on the bald head and one eye was missing from its socket. The neural implant was also missing. The gray skin was pallid and the face was frozen in a gruesome rictus that even in death seemed to be mocking them.

"How long?" Moira asked, moving to her knees on the open threshold to the cell. She stared as she studied the creature, terror forgotten.

"An hour after we finally were able to remove the head device. We had to cut it off the head, as you can see and it took several shots to subdue the creature. Perhaps too many." Todd shrugged. "What is it?"

Moira glanced up at John who had moved to stand right next to her. He considered then nodded. "It's human." She moved to her feet as John suddenly stepped in front of her. Todd was glaring, his hands curling into fists. "It's true! It's a species of human we call Homo erectus that evolved independently in their galaxy instead of our species!"

"She's telling the truth," John said, as the guards were suddenly moving to surround them, weapons pointed at them.

"These things are…are human?"

"A species of human," Moira clarified to the disbelieving Wraith. She stepped round John to stand next to him again. "And that's why you can't access the neural implant."

"What?" Todd stared in surprise.

John smiled briefly, but then he glanced at Moira. "What?"

Moira met his gaze, but she looked at Todd. "That's why you brought us here, isn't it? That's why your queen insisted. You need a human to connect with the interface but not just any human. You can't access it because you are half Wraith and that negates the interface because it is species specific."

"Moira," John warned, gaze darkening. He didn't like where this was going.

"And you can't use just any human, can you? Because when you did they couldn't handle the connection, or couldn't comprehend what they were experiencing."

"Moira," John warned again.

"Yes," Todd said at last. "Take him."

"What? Whoa, whoa!" John protested as the guards grabbed him. He tried to go for his gun but it was stripped off him and tossed aside. "What the hell is this?"

"It's time you met the queen, John Sheppard. And you…" He advanced upon Moira. She stumbled backwards into the cell. "You will be…what is the phrase? Oh yes. You will be our leverage."


	5. Chapter 5

Stargate Atlantis: Knife's Edge5

John grunted as he was shoved to his knees. He was being held down by two Wraith Drones. Nevertheless he struggled. He was in a circular room that was mostly cast in darkness, except there was a circle of light that illuminated him. It was like a spotlight and he hated being in the spotlight. He eyed the large viewport and the data scrolling along it. Most of it was indecipherable and blocked by a throne that was turned away from him. It reminded him of a scene from Return of the Jedi and that was not a happy thought.

Darkness and silence dominated.

Todd was standing near, a gleeful expression on his face that couldn't bode well. He was eying John with anticipation, almost rubbing his hands together.

"This isn't the way to treat your allies, damn it! We are here to help you against the fuglies!"

"And so you shall. You have already."

John paused in his struggling. The voice was oddly familiar, but different at the same time. He glanced at Todd who was smiling. "Then stop treating me like a prisoner and more like an ally! If anything happens to Doctor O'Meara or me you can kiss this alliance goodbye, as well as this damn Hive ship! Where is she?"

"She is examining the body, unharmed for now," Todd answered after a moment. "We will need her to perform an autopsy but first, first we must verify her outrageous claims."

"She was telling the truth! The fuglies are a species of human. I'm sure she can dazzle you with the science to prove it if that's what you want. If you wanna give me that neural thingy I can take it back and have our own scientists examine it."

"And you would share the findings with us?" Todd asked, skeptical.

"Of course," John answered calmly.

Todd smiled. "Of course you would. That is why we brought you here, John Sheppard. You and your scientist will do the work here. All of it."

"You don't trust me. I'm hurt, really I am," John remarked sourly. His fingers were itching to reach for a weapon, any weapon, but his were gone and the Wraith stunners were out of his reach for now.

"Release him," the queen ordered.

The Drones stepped aside, and John moved to his feet, shrugging off their grasp of him. He looked around again and eyed the throne. He wondered why the queen had yet to show herself. "How close are the fuglies?" he asked, addressing Todd.

"Close," Todd answered after he glanced at the throne and received silent permission. "They are approaching this sector even as we speak."

"In that case we need to draw up a plan of attack and stop any further incursions into this galaxy. Are you tracking their ships?"

"Yes."

"How many are there?" At Todd's silence John frowned. "Come on! I need that intel if we are going to coordinate a successful attack plan! Isn't that what you want from us? From me?"

"Yes…but first we need everything you have and everything that is in that neural transmitter."

"The same goes for me, pal." He glanced at the throne. It was still turned away from him, unmoving, its occupant silent. It was slightly unnerving. John looked back at Todd who was still smugly smiling at him. "Then we have a deal? Full disclosure about these guys and then we can form an attack plan?"

"As long as you cooperate all will be well."

"I will cooperate as long as no harm comes to either one of us," John countered. "So what's with the cloak and dagger stuff? Is this new queen too ugly to reveal herself?" John reeled as he was backhanded. He staggered but kept his footing. He wiped his mouth where a trickle of blood slithered down his chin.

"You will show the proper respect!" Todd hissed, furious as he stood in front of John, hand forming a fist in case another blow was needed.

John smiled. "I will once you do. Once she does. We are your allies and if you don't cooperate with us you can just kiss this alliance good…" A sudden pain cut off his threat. He fought but fell to his knees, pushed by an unseen force. He hunched over as pain erupted in his head, like tendrils searching and seeking.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

It was unnerving. It was unnerving to be in a Wraith cell on a Hive Ship examining the dead body of a Homo erectus while being watched by silent, dour Wraith. Moira wished that John was with her. She would feel so much safer if John was with her, but John had been taken away to see the queen. She could trust that he was unharmed, so far.

Carefully she opened her kit, glancing up at her silent, stoic guards. Their faces were hidden by masks. Their arms bulged with muscles. They held stunners that were so far pointed at the floor. She turned back to the dead creature, wincing at the gruesome remains.

She procured an instrument and began to take tissue samples from the arm. "This, this will take a while, and I can't run a full analysis here. I don't have the equipment unless you do," she stammered nervously, needing a sound, any sound to break the heavy silence, even if it was just her own voice. "I don't know exactly what you want from, from me. I'm a biologist not a medical doctor and I have already identified the, the species." She sealed the vial of tissue and turned away from the body to place it in her kit.

The fingers on one of the creature's hands slightly, slightly moved.

XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX XxX

"All right! Sorry! Why are women so damn emotional? You want me to access this interface fine I will!" John's words were snarls as he fought against the intruder in his mind.

Darkness crossed his vision and John blinked. He realized it wasn't his eyes that were fooling him. Something dark was standing in front of him. A dark garment was blocking the light and filling his vision with blackness. A hand extended from one sleeve and it was mostly human except for the slender fingers ending in long, long nails.

"You will tell me everything. Everything, John Sheppard."

John flinched at the gravely female voice but the pain was circling his mind, seeking, prying. He couldn't move, forced to remain on his knees and he tried to think of nothing, nothing at all. He divorced all thoughts from his mind, all emotion, all plans but the pain was snaking along and he could feel it digging, digging deeper as flashes of thoughts and images played across his mind's eye like a movie.

It wasn't a happy movie either.

Suddenly the pain relented and John fell forward, catching himself before he fell flat on his face. He knew the psychic power of the queens was strong; stronger even than the male Wraith, but this was a whole new level of strength. He was sweating with the effort of resisting. He felt a shiver and gritted his teeth against it. He blinked several times but that darkness filled his vision as the garment blocked his view and he was almost grateful for the soothing blackness.

"You are strong, John, as I knew you would be. But not strong enough."

"Just give me the damn neural interface and I'll do what I can with it!" he snarled, easing himself upright on his knees again. The familiarity of the voice was nagging at him, but his thoughts were jangled and it was hard to concentrate on deciphering anything.

"Will you be able to endure it?" Todd asked.

"Yes!"

"Several of our Wraith could not access it…and when we tried human subjects they were too weak and died. Are you strong enough, John Sheppard?" Todd inquired.

"Yes!" John snapped, fighting the wave of dizziness that assailed him. He tried not to flinch as the queen ran her fingers along his hair, almost in a lover's caress. He felt a tendril of pain and blocked his thoughts, staring at the darkness and trying to empty himself of everything.

Nearly everything.

Nearly everyone.

"Bring her."

John froze. In that moment he realized he may have revealed something he shouldn't have revealed; something that he hadn't even yet acknowledged to himself. The queen touched his face, ran a nail gently at first along his cheek.

It left a slight scratch lined with tiny beads of blood.

Slowly, so slowly John raised his head, raised his eyes to gaze up at the queen who had united the Wraith, at the queen whose power was greater than any he had experienced. This queen had not only ripped what she could from his mind but from his heart as well.

He stared in utter shock.

He stared at the face of Elizabeth Weir.


End file.
